


if i get high (will i see you again?)

by heismysoulmate



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bokuaka - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Stargazing, gwiazdy, inspired by a song, jestem geekiem dla nocnego nieba i to widać
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heismysoulmate/pseuds/heismysoulmate
Summary: "Koutarou był zawsze głośny i tryskał energią, dlatego, gdy uczył go rozpoznawać gwiazdozbiory, podekscytowany wykrzykiwał różne informacje wymachując rękoma, które unosiły się nad nimi, na tle ciemnego nieba. Ale mimo to, kiedy nie miał już żadnej wiedzy do przekazania, przez większość czasu pozostawał dziwnie spokojny i rozluźniony. Leżał bez słów i wpatrywał się w gwiazdy."





	if i get high (will i see you again?)

**Author's Note:**

> Jedna noc patrzenia w gwiazdy i słuchanie 'If I get high' od Nothing but thieves i nagle miałam pomysł na całe w głowie, także to im zawdzięczam i dedykuję to maleństwo (które ma aż 3 tys. słów, więc jak na mnie to się rozpisałam). Polecam też włączenie sobie piosenki podczas czytania, ponieważ świetnie się komponuje.
> 
> Jeśli wyłapiecie jakieś błędy, albo macie jakikolwiek uwagi to śmiało piszcie, nadal się uczę i chętnie wysłucham sugestii innych.
> 
> Miłej lektury! x

 Akaashi leżał na dużym, miękkim kocu i wpatrywał się w granitowe niebo, na którym połyskiwały gwiazdy. Czuł lekki chłód zbierający się przy ziemi pod warstwą materiału, ale nadal ciepłe letnie powietrze otulało go niczym ramiona ukochanej osoby, więc nie przeszkadzało mu to.

  
 Bokuto zawsze powtarzał, że leżenie na gołej ziemi byłoby bardziej 'cool'. Ale Keiji (jak zwykle będąc tym odpowiedzialnym) nie mógł pozwolić żeby któryś z nich się przeziębił, więc za każdym razem zabierał ten koc żeby mogli się na nim położyć i wpatrywać w gwiazdy.

  
 Wyciągnął dłoń i pogładził puste miejsce obok siebie. Akaashi nie przyznałby się do tego, ale nadal miał cichą nadzieję, że Bokuto w końcu się pojawi, żeby patrzeć z nim w niebo. W końcu to był jego pomysł, na który ciemnowłosy chłopak godził się dość niechętnie. Przynajmniej na początku. Z czasem sam to polubił i zaczął wyczekiwać ich nocnych wypadów poza miasto w te specjalne miejsce, w którym widok na niebo był idealny. W myślach zawsze nazywał je ich miejscem.

  
 Ich dwoje, koc i niebo pełne gwiazd. Niczego więcej do szczęścia nie potrzebował.

  
 Jednak dzisiaj był tu sam. Ciszę przerywały jedynie pojedyncze odgłosy nocnych zwierząt i cichy szum wiatru w koronach drzew.

  
 Keiji przeciągnął się i ułożył wygodnie na całym kocu, nie zostawiając już pustej przestrzeni obok. Przecież dobrze wiedział, że Bokuto nie przyjdzie.

  
***

  
 Kilka dni później Akaashi znów znajdował się w tym samym miejscu. Nie potrafił tu nie przychodzić. Po pierwsze, było ciche i spokojne, więc mógł tu odpocząć po całym dniu ludzi krążących wokół niego i pytających jak się czuje. Po drugie, miał z nim wiele dobrych wspomnień.

  
 Keiji wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę papierosów i zapalił jednego. Zaciągnął się nim powoli, a potem wypuścił dym, marząc o tym, żeby tak łatwo móc pozbyć się tych wszystkich uczuć kotłujących się w jego wnętrzu i sprawiających, że jego serce co jakiś czas ściskało się boleśnie.

  
 Przypomniał sobie czas, kiedy dopiero zaczynał zdawać sobie sprawę z ich istnienia. Czuł jakby to było całe wieki temu. Ten kulminacyjny moment po jednym, wyjątkowo udanym, treningu.

  
_Bokuto, zadowolony z treningu, biegał od jednego do drugiego członka drużyny, klepiąc ich po plecach i mówiąc, że dobrze się spisali. Wszyscy uśmiechali się na pochwałę od kapitana._

  
_Akaashi obserwował przez chwilę tę scenę, czując dziwne ciepło w okolicach serca. Cieszył się, że koledzy z drużyny są zadowoleni. Tak, to na pewno to. Jeśli dalej będą tak dobrze sobie radzić mają naprawdę duże szanse w najbliższym turnieju. To na pewno nie ma nic wspólnego z chłopakiem wołającym go z drugiego końca sali i wymachującym przy tym dziko rękoma._

  
_Później tego dnia wracali razem do domu i Koutarou szedł w ciszy obok Akaashi'ego, co jakiś czas sprawdzając telefon. Jak na niego, było to naprawdę niezwykłe, gdyż chłopak na co dzień był żywiołowy i każdy mógłby to potwierdzić, ale po treningu... Był nabuzowany nawet bardziej niż zazwyczaj i jedyną rzeczą, która zazwyczaj powstrzymywała go od podskakiwania podczas chodzenia i robienia innych, dziwnych rzeczy, były potępiające spojrzenia Akaashi'ego. Ale dziś nie posłał mu ani jednego._

  
_\- Wszystko w porządku, Bokuto-san?_

  
_Chłopak podniósł wzrok i ich spojrzenia się spotkały, a Akaashi niespodziewanie poczuł dreszcz przebiegający przez całe ciało._

  
_\- Tak? Tak sądzę._

  
_Rozgrywający wzruszył ramionami i ponownie skierował wzrok przed siebie starając się zignorować nowe, dziwne uczucie rodzące się w jego klatce piersiowej._

  
_\- Po prostu jesteś podejrzanie spokojny - powiedział, czując potrzebę wyjaśnienia._

  
_\- Ah, to nic takiego! Po prostu spotykam się dziś po południu z tą dziewczyną i zastanawiam się..._

  
_Dziewczyną? Oh..._

  
_Keiji niespodziewanie poczuł się jakby coś oślizgłego otaczało mu wnętrzności. Zaskoczony przystanął i przestał słuchać tego co mówił Bokuto. Co się do cholery dzisiaj z nim działo?_

  
_\- Akaashi?_

  
_Ciężar dłoni na ramieniu wyrwał go z letargu. Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał ponownie w złote tęczówki, nagle czując, że brakuje mu powietrza._

  
_\- Wszystko w porządku, Akaashi?_

  
_\- Przestrzeń osobista, Bokuto-san - zdołał tylko wykrztusić swoim normalnym głosem._

  
_Przecież to niemożliwe._

  
_Kapitan natychmiast zabrał swoją dłoń, ale wyglądał na zmartwionego jego dziwnym zachowaniem. Dlatego Akaashi szybko wziął się w garść i, ponownie ruszając, rzucił tylko:_

  
_\- Coś mi się nagle przypomniało. To co sądzisz o tym nowym serwie Washio? Myślisz, że mógłby być użyteczny podczas meczu?_

  
_Dopiero wieczorem, kiedy leżał już w łóżku, mógł na spokojnie przeanalizować całą sytuację i rozwiązanie tej zagadki spłynęło na niego wraz z głośnym westchnieniem._

  
_Zaczynał żywić jakieś uczucia w stosunku do swojego kapitana. Miał przesrane._

  
 Chłopak wypalił papierosa i odrzucił niedopałek wypatrując znanych mu już konstelacji na niebie.

  
 Najpierw zauważył gwiazdę Regulus. Świeciła jasno, niemal tuż nad jego głową. Ale mimo zlokalizowania jej nie potrafił znaleźć całego gwiazdozbioru Lwa. Zawsze miał z nim spore problemy. Zobaczył za to gwiazdozbiór Skorpiona. Ulubiona konstelacja Bokuto. Na to wspomnienie na jego usta wypłynął lekki, smutny uśmiech.

  
 Koutarou zawsze był głośny i tryskał energią, dlatego gdy uczył go rozpoznawać gwiazdozbiory, podekscytowany wykrzykiwał różne informacje wymachując rękoma, które unosiły się nad nimi na tle ciemnego nieba. Ale mimo to, kiedy nie miał już żadnej wiedzy do przekazania, przez większość czasu pozostawał dziwnie spokojny i rozluźniony. Leżał bez słów i wpatrywał się w gwiazdy. Z początku Keiji był bardzo zaskoczony, ale szybko przywykł i zaczął jeszcze bardziej doceniać te chwile.

  
 Z czasem momenty kiedy leżeli obok siebie, w ciszy obserwując niebo, a między nimi znajdowały się ich splecione dłonie, stały się ulubionym momentem dnia Akaashi'ego.

  
***

  
 Kilka dni później znów tam był.

  
 Nie przyznałby tego nawet przed samym sobą, ale nie potrafił po prostu zrezygnować. Przychodząc tutaj czuł się jakby on i Bokuto znowu byli razem. Więc nawet jeśli czasem następnego dnia bywał trochę zmęczony... te kilka chwil spokoju zdecydowanie były tego warte.

  
 Jutro zapewne znów mnie zapytają, czy wszystko w porządku - pomyślał chłopak, odpalając kolejnego papierosa. I, jak zwykle, odpowie im cicho, że tak, wszystko jest okej, po prostu wczoraj trochę się zasiedział przy nauce. Oczywiście nie patrząc im w oczy.

  
 Akaashi Keiji był świetnym kłamcą, z jego suchego, neutralnego tonu nic nie można było wyczytać. Jednak jego oczy zawsze mówiły prawdę. Ale jedyną osobą, która zdawała się o tym wiedzieć, był Bokuto.

  
_Przegrali. Przegrali mecz w eliminacjach. To był koniec turnieju dla ich drużyny. Wszyscy zdawali się być w szoku, podczas gdy Akaashi zastanawiał się, ile jeszcze będzie w stanie znieść. Kilkanaście dni temu zmarł jego dziadek, zawalił ostatni test z angielskiego, a teraz to._

  
_\- Hey, Ahaashi! - Głos Bokuto nadal brzmiał donośnie, ale radość w nim była zdecydowanie wymuszona._

  
_\- Zaraz przyjdę, Bokuto-san. Przypilnuj żeby wszyscy wsiedli już do autobusu - wymamrotał chłopak, stojąc do niego odwrócony tyłem. Miał tak bardzo dość. Dlaczego?_

  
_Dźwięk tenisówek stukających o podłogę rozbrzmiał w pustej szatni wyjątkowo głośno, ale za to kolejne 'Akaashi', wypowiedziane cichym, niemal miękkim tonem, brzmiało tak dobrze w jego uszach, że niemal bezwiednie odwrócił się w stronę swojego kapitana._

  
_Przez chwilę spoglądali na siebie, kiedy Koutarou spytał:_

  
_\- Wszystko w porządku?_

  
_\- Tak. Muszę tylko się przebrać i zaraz przyjdę - zapewnił go chłopak, pilnując się, żeby nie patrzeć mu w oczy._

  
_\- Keiji._

  
_Ciepła dłoń złapała go za podbródek i zmusiła, żeby ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Akaashi patrzył na niego z lekkim zaskoczeniem, ponieważ to był pierwszy raz, kiedy Bokuto zwrócił się do niego po imieniu. Ale poza tym (i dziwnym uczuciem, jakby coś mu się przewracało w brzuchu od chwili kiedy dłoń chłopaka znalazła się na jego twarzy) wiedział, że jego spojrzenie pełne jest źle skrywanego bólu. Czuł, jak chęci do życia wypływają z niego z każdą chwilą. Nie miał już siły. Ta przegrana była niczym gwóźdź do jego trumny. Potrzebował odpocząć._

  
_Po chwili oplotły go silne ramiona, zamykając w uścisku. I Akaashi wiedział, że powinien go upomnieć na temat przestrzeni osobistej. Świetnie zdawał sobie sprawę, że potem będzie tego żałował. Ale mimo to oparł czoło o jego ramię, pozwalając sobie ten jeden raz pogrążyć się z jego uścisku._

  
_I kiedy łzy płynęły z jego oczu, Bokuto tylko gładził go po plecach, szepcząc coś w stylu 'W porządku, Akaashi. Wszystko jest okej. Będzie dobrze'._

  
 Oczywiście pożałował tego już następnego dnia.

  
 Akaashi zaciągnął się dymem na wspomnienie, jak dotykanie Bokuto stało się nagle palącą potrzebą. Chciał położyć mu głowę na ramieniu, kiedy siedzieli obok siebie podczas lunchu, złapać go za rękę kiedy ramię w ramię wracali z treningu, ale najbardziej, kiedy jego as wykonywał wyjątkowo dobre zagranie i zadowolony wykrzykiwał 'hey, hey, hey', patrząc na Akaashi'ego rozpromienionymi oczami, miał ochotę ująć jego twarz w dłonie i go pocałować.

  
 Już wtedy był kompletnie zgubiony.

  
***

  
 Tego dnia emocje uderzyły w niego z pełną mocą. Wreszcie wznowili treningi.

  
 Ale były one dziwnie ciche i puste, bez ich wiecznie pogodnego kapitana, biegającego po sali i wykrzykującego słowa zachęty.

  
 Poczuł jak całe jego ciało drży na wspomnienie dźwięku piłek odbijających się od podłogi sali gimnastycznej, które brzmiały przerażająco głośno i nieprzyjemnie bez towarzyszących im zwykle rozmów i krzyków drużyny.

  
 Rozłożył się na kocu i wpatrywał w gwiazdozbiór Skorpiona, świecący jasno ponad linią drzew. Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów i zaczął przeszukiwać całe niebo w poszukiwaniu Kasjopei.

  
 Ah, tutaj jesteś - pomyślał, wreszcie ją zauważając. Jego ulubiona konstelacja. Może nie była duża, czy wyjątkowo złożona, ale Ahaashi lubił proste rzeczy.

  
 Rzeczy nieskomplikowane, jak zbiór zaledwie pięciu gwiazd, jak szybki prysznic po treningu, jak leżenie w ciszy i wpatrywanie się w gwiazdy, jak Bokuto. Jak fakt, że kochał Bokuto.

  
 Keiji poczuł łzy wypływające z kącików jego oczu i spływające po skroniach, na ziemię.

  
 Proste jak fakt, że Bokuto odszedł i Akaashi został sam, ze złamanym sercem.

  
***

  
 Akaashi zerknął jeszcze raz na niebo i wyciągnął kolejnego papierosa. Jak tak dalej pójdzie to od palenia dla uspokojenia popadnę w nałóg - stwierdził.

  
\- Ty znowu tutaj? - rozległ się nagle głos za nim.

  
 Keiji odwrócił się, zaskoczony. Przez cudowną chwilę, myślał, że to Bokuto. Że Koutarou jednak do niego przyszedł. Ale w momencie, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że to przecież niemożliwe, zauważył, że włosy chłopaka były całe białe, rysy twarzy trochę ostrzejsze, a oczy niebieskie, a nie złote.

  
\- Kim jesteś? - spytał Akaashi. Ani śladu emocji w jego głosie. Uniósł tylko jedną brew w geście zdziwienia, podpalając w tym samym czasie papierosa.

  
 Chłopak przedstawił się i wyjaśnił, że widział go już tutaj kilka razy, bo często spaceruje wieczorami w tej okolicy, kiedy chce się wyciszyć. Nie chciał się narzucać, ale w końcu stwierdził, że obserwowanie go z oddali zaczyna być dziwne i powinien w końcu podejść i zagadać.

  
\- Mogę się dosiąść? - spytał w końcu.

  
 Akaashi wzruszył tylko ramionami, jakby mówił 'rób co chcesz' i spojrzał na gwiazdy.

  
 Chłopak usiadł na drugim krańcu koca, zostawiając między nimi bezpieczną przestrzeń, za co Keiji był mu bardzo wdzięczny.

  
\- Pięknie dziś wygląda, prawda? - powiedział, po chwili ciszy, wskazując na nieboskłon nad nimi.

  
\- Tak - odpowiedział cicho Akaashi.

  
 Odrzucił niedopałek i oparł się na wyciągniętych do tyłu dłoniach.

  
 Nagle jego uwagę przykuły dwie gwiazdy... Chłopak nie był tego pewien, ale, zdawało mu się, że były to Kastor i Polluks. Od razu w jego głowie rozbrzmiał znajomy głos.

  
_\- Bliźniacze gwiazdy, znaczy znajdują się w gwiazdozbiorze bliźniąt. Zostały nazwane na cześć Kastora i Polluksa, to takie postaci z mitologii greckiej i są symbolem prawdziwej przyjaźni. Polluks jest w zasadzie odrobinę jaśniejszy od Kastora..._

  
_Akaashi słuchał zafascynowany, wpatrując się w dwie świetliste kule obok siebie. Szeroka wiedza Bokuto w zakresie gwiazd zawsze mu imponowała. Zwłaszcza, że każdy kto go znał uważał go raczej za lekkoducha, który nie jest w stanie zapamiętać najdrobniejszych informacji. Ale to nie była do końca prawda._

  
_A poza tym, głos Koutarou zawsze brzmiał inaczej kiedy mówił o gwiazdach. Była w nim ta sama pasja, która towarzyszyła rozmowom o siatkówce, ale też pewna łagodność, więc słuchał z tym większą przyjemnością._

  
_\- Zawsze gdy na nie patrzę to myślę o nas._

  
_Keiji obrócił głowę i zobaczył, że kapitan wpatruje się w niego roziskrzonymi oczami, jakby wszystkie gwiazdy z nieba spadły i zamieszkały w tych złotych tęczówkach._

  
_\- Jesteśmy nierozłączni jak oni, prawda? I zawsze będziemy. Niczym dwie świetliste gwiazdy na niebie, zawsze obok siebie._

  
_Jego uśmiech w tamtej chwili był jedną z najpiękniejszych rzeczy jaką Akaashi w życiu widział._

  
 Prawda, Bokuto.

  
***

  
 Kiedy Akaashi przyszedł tam następnym razem chłopak znów do niego dołączył. I tym razem rozmawiali. Nie mówili o niczym ważnym, ot o jakiś drobnostkach. Ale rozmowa trwała i trwała i Keiji czuł się zadziwiająco dobrze. Cisza została zastąpiona nowym głosem, a widok ciemnego nieba, usłanego gwiazdami, widokiem innej osoby.

  
 Sytuacja powtórzyła się kilkukrotnie. Akaashi siedział, otulając kolana ramionami, od czasu do czasu popalając papierosa zerkając w niebo i prowadził nic nie znaczące rozmowy z chłopakiem rozwalonym po drugiej stronie koca.

  
 Za którymś razem chłopak wyjął z kieszeni blanta.

  
\- Nie będzie ci przeszkadzało, że zapalę, prawda?

  
 Keiji pokręcił głową. Przecież wcześniej palili razem już kilkukrotnie (papierosy nie marihuanę, ale osiągnął już taki stan w którym zaczynało mu być już wszystko jedno). W ciszy przyglądał się jak chłopak go odpalał i po zaciągnięciu się kilka razy wyciągnął jointa w stronę czarnowłosego.

  
 Akaashi wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę pustym wzrokiem, po czym wziął skręta i zaciągnął się. I tak nie miał nic do stracenia.

  
 Ale od tego dnia wszystko się zmieniło. Bo teraz nie było już rozmów i przestrzeń między nimi wypełniał głównie cichy śmiech białowłosego i cisza ze strony Akaashi'ego.

  
 Aż któregoś dnia chłopak go pocałował.

  
 Jego oddech był słodki, a jedyny zapach jaki od niego wyczuwał to narkotyk, ale mimo to, niemal automatycznie, Akaashi pogrążył się we wspomnieniach.

  
_Bokuto stał oparty o ścianę, ze spuszczoną głową. Znów miał jeden ze swoich nastrojów. Cała drużyna próbowała go pocieszyć przez dobre piętnaście minut zanim się poddali i w końcu poszli do domu wierząc, że Akaashi jakoś sobie z tym poradzi, albo będę musieli poczekać aż samo mu przejdzie._

  
_\- Bokuto-san?_

  
_Chłopak tylko pochylił głowę niżej._

  
_\- Musimy się zbierać._

  
_Koutarou nie wykonał żadnego ruchu w stronę swoich rzeczy leżących na ławce i zachowywał się jakby wcale nie miał zamiaru opuszczać tego miejsca._

  
_Akaashi westchnął i ruszył żeby wziąć jego torbę._

  
_Był przyzwyczajony do tego typu zachowań, to jasne. Ale nadal trochę go irytowały. W końcu ich kapitan był świetnym graczem, zawsze mogli na nim polegać zarówno na jak i poza boiskiem. Zachęcał ich, żeby ćwiczyli więcej i dawali z siebie wszystko. To dzięki niemu byli jedną z najlepszych drużyn. A poza siatkówką? Przystojny, popularny, lubiany. Każdy uwielbiał spędzać z nim czas, bo w jego towarzystwie czuło się dużo lżej. Jakby sama obecność Bokuto zdejmowała jakiś ciężar z twoich barków. Zawsze uprzejmy wobec starszych i wspierający wobec młodszych. Cholera, był świetny, więc nie miał żadnego powodu, żeby..._

  
_\- Akaashi?_

  
_Dopiero wtedy Keiji zdał sobie sprawę, że, całkiem nieświadomie, myślał wcześniej na głos._

  
_Cholera._

  
_Odwrócił się, z szeroko otwartymi oczami w stronę Bokuto. Czuł, że ręce mu się lekko trzęsły. Co miał teraz mu powiedzieć? Że to wszystko prawda i dlatego jest w nim zakochany?_

  
_Okazało się, że nie musiał mówić nic. Ponieważ kapitan stał dużo bliżej niż chłopak przypuszczał i już po chwili jego usta spotkały się z tymi należącymi do Akaashi'ego. A Keiji, kompletnie nie myśląc o tym co robi, natychmiast odwzajemnił pocałunek._

  
 Akaashi po chwili siedzenia bez ruchu odsunął się od chłopca.

  
\- Przepraszam - wymamrotał, nie patrząc mu w oczy. - Ja... nie mogę.

  
 Przez dłuższą chwilę czuł na sobie spojrzenie niebieskich tęczówek aż w końcu chłopak wstał i odszedł. Akaashi nie spotkał go już nigdy więcej.

  
***

  
 Akaashi znów leżał sam na granatowym kocu. Szukał znajomych konstelacji i przypominał sobie jak dopiero je poznawał, leżąc w tym samym miejscu ze swoim chłopakiem.  
Korona północna, pierwszy gwiazdozbiór który pokazał mu Bokuto, kiedy zabrał go tutaj po raz pierwszy.

  
 Keiji westchnął ciężko i przymknął powieki.

  
 Ostatnio rozgrywający Fukurodani znalazł jakiegoś dilera, który dostarczał mu narkotyki. To nie tak, że był uzależniony. Nie czuł potrzeby samego zażywania ich. Ale odkrył, że koiły ból dużo lepiej niż jakikolwiek inny środek. A Akaashi czuł mnóstwo bólu. Wszyscy mówili, że z czasem będzie lepiej, podczas gdy było tylko gorzej. Z każdym dniem ból dusił go coraz bardziej, nie dając mu spokoju. Każda dodatkowa minuta bez Bokuto była coraz gorsza.

  
 Przypomniał sobie, jak to się zaczęło, zaledwie miesiąc temu, kiedy rodzice chłopaka do niego zadzwonili i powiedzieli, że Koutarou nie żyje. Wypadek samochodowy. Umarł na miejscu.

  
 Akaashi nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Przecież widział się z Bokuto zaledwie dzień wcześniej. Chłopak był cały i zdrowy. Na pożegnanie pocałował go nawet w czoło, uśmiechnął się tym specjalnym rodzajem uśmiechu i wesoło pomachał odchodząc ulicą.

  
 Keiji odpalił skręta czując łzy zbierające się pod powiekami. Ból ściskał mu serce, jakby i ono chciało przestać bić, skoro nie ma już dla kogo.

  
 Akaashi spojrzał w górę na Koronę.

  
 Jesteś gdzieś tam Bokuto? - miał ochotę zapytać nieba. Ale wiedział, że nikt mu nie odpowie.

  
***

  
 Akaashi oddychał ciężko. Brał głębokie wdechy, ale to nie pomagało mu się uspokoić.

  
 Minęło półtora miesiąca i wszyscy zdawali się ruszyć do przodu. Nikt już nie wspominał o Bokuto. Ktoś inny zajął jego szafkę w szatni i nie zostawiali mu wolnego miejsca podczas lunchu.

  
 Zdawali się zapominać. Ale Keiji nie mógł. Nie mógł zapomnieć osoby, którą tak bardzo kochał.

  
 Ostatnim razem jego diler zamiast marihuany przyniósł mu jakieś tabletki, mówiąc, że zadziałają dużo lepiej i szybciej. Chłopak wyjął je teraz i nie zastanawiając się wiele połknął większość. Nie obchodziło go jak bardzo się naćpa i czy będzie w stanie iść jutro do szkoły. Chciał tylko żeby ten ból przeminął.

  
 Rozłożył się na połowie koca, zostawiając wolne miejsce obok, jak zawsze kiedy tu przychodzili. I po prostu wpatrywał się w gwiazdy. Niebo wyglądało tej nocy wyjątkowo pięknie.

  
\- Akaashi?

  
 Głos był dziwnie znajomy i chłopak natychmiast usiadł, zaalarmowany.

  
\- Bokuto? - wyszeptał.

  
 Chłopak stał przy nim, z rękoma w kieszeniach drużynowej bluzy i lekko zmartwionym spojrzeniem. I Akaashi nagle zapomniał o całym świecie.

  
\- Koutarou - powiedział wpatrując się z niego pełnym nadziei spojrzeniem i wyciągając do niego dłoń.

  
 Zmartwienie natychmiast zniknęło z oczu jego kapitana i zastąpione zostało czułością. Złapał jego rękę i pomógł mu wstać, uśmiechając się ciepło.

  
 Keiji przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, po czym z jego gardła wyrwało się coś pomiędzy szlochem a śmiechem i rzucił mu się na szyję.

  
\- Oi, Akaashi - zaśmiał się Bokuto, ale objął go równie mocno.

  
\- Nie zostawiaj mnie już nigdy więcej - ciemnowłosy wyszeptał z twarzą wtuloną w jego szyję.

  
\- Nie zostawię - zapewnił go chłopak. - Możemy zostać razem, jeśli tylko zgodzisz się ze mną pójść.

  
 Po tych słowach odsunął go od siebie i zaczął wpatrywać mu się w oczy, jakby chciał mu przekazać coś bardzo ważnego, ale Akaashi'ego już to nie obchodziło.

  
\- Oczywiście. Przecież wiesz, że poszedłbym za tobą wszędzie.

  
 Bokuto przymknął na chwilę oczy, po czym skinął głową i złożył na jego czole pocałunek.

  
\- A więc - powiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko i łapiąc go za rękę. - Chodźmy, Keiji.

 

 

Ciało Akaashi'ego Keiji zostało znalezione następnego dnia po południu. Na jego ustach nadal błąkał się lekki uśmiech.


End file.
